User blog:Nicholas Nikolai/The Adventures of the Nikolai Brothers- Role Requests
WRITING STARTS TONIGHT I'm going to finish the final chapters of part five, and end the Biography in a sixth part. My journey ends there, but not the Twins'. The series' name hasn't been decided, but when I start writing, the first part will be a play, or book with characters whos persona's are/are simular to those of the Wikians. I haven't created alot of roles - yet. But, I already have the first, and several main roles decided. Alphonse- the youngest twin. Timid, shy sweet. Is larger than Elrio, but not in the way you think: Elrio- is brash, and acts without thinking quite often. He is small, and very short, it is nor genetic, nor was he a runt. That's for later: Jason Yelloweagle Nikolo- Now old with age. Has been requested to watch over the twins as a death-bed request by Nikolai: Zeke Uncle Ed(wardi)- A timid alchoholic, in association to his brother, Elrio as his leuitenant, in the Thieves Guild of Coltos de Sparanza. the third twin: Edward Winsill Uncle El(rio)- A sloppy, charismatic theif, Guildmaster of the Theives Guild of Coltos Sparanza. The fourth Twin *Jack Pistol* Elizabeux "Miss" Telltale- An insane Assassin Cult leader and founder, She is the perfect example of the Dangerous but Beutiful cliche'. The second twin *Signora Miss de Firense" The ghost of Nikolai- Formerly the second leader of Coltos Sparanza. first twin: Nicholas Nikolai Edwardo Liberatore de Rodittore- Now in his thirties, he is growing old. But is still an experienced military commander. And still just as intimidating: Edward Wildrat King George- The eccentric and overweight king of england: John Breasly Lious the.... whatever theres so many lious'- The pompous, spoiled french king: Jack Bluehawk Pearson the rotten- Evil king of spain, Genocidist, pouis man, uses the name of the Inquisition to "exterminate non catholics": Pearson "Carlos Clemente" Wright Lord Pedroso- Evil master of the Inquisition. Despises all other beliefs besides catholicism, including the Church of England more than any other: Carlos Verda aka Hippie Admiral James Hughes- Commanding Admiral of the British naval presence heading to/in the Americas: Captian Josh Viceroy Clemensito- In charge of the corrupt spanish house of trade, attempts to establish a "Trade post" in the americas and guess where he wants it.: William Sharkskull Cardinalo Tooiste- The Inquisition's Cardinale' Generalissimo given the duty to raze and capture all new world Colonies: Chief Apangcho- Chief of the Floridian Natives, makes an alliance with the Coltoseans and the Floridian Confederacy and Coltos Speranza become good and long lasted friends: Cousin Altinsa- Long lost cousin of Eliabeux and Nikolai. Escaped from a french slavehold during the seige of Coltos Sperenza, has lived in the wilderness with her sister/brother (undecided) for ten years Cousin Alcransao- Long lost cousin of Eliabeux and Nikolai. Escaped from a french slavehold during the seige of Coltos Sperenza, has lived in the wilderness with her/his (undecided) sister for ten years. Alexander Hampelton- East Indian Company's Expeditionary General, an esteemed decorated officer with a thirst and high reverence for knowledge: More parts to be added soon. Please request a character, who will assume your persona. Category:Blog posts